paranoiacfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster
The Monster is the main antagonist of Paranoiac. It is a supernatural creature that chases Miki Takamura relentlessly throughout the game. It is revealed in the good ending that the monster is actually the ghost of Yuriko Saeki, Miki's deceased aunt. Appearance The monster has a very morbid appearance. It is humanoid in appearance, but with red, bloody, rotting flesh, a skull-like appearance, no legs (forcing it to crawl along the ground) and stringy, brown hair. It resembles a zombie. Behaviour The monster crawls along the ground with its arms, due to having no legs. It growls and croaks and also utters a kind of death rattle, being apparently incapable of speech. The monster is nocturnal and appears seemingly out of nowhere each night, before disappearing in the morning. Despite having no legs, the monster can crawl very quickly. It is very aggressive, attacking Miki and chasing her upon sight. It only gives up if Miki is able to hide successfully, as the monster will actively search hiding places for her. In-game The Monster apparently haunts Aunt Yuriko's house. Miki encounters the monster for the first time on her first night in the house. After returning to bed after getting a drink, Miki hears a squelching sound and turns to see the monster crawling down the corridor towards her. Miki flees, with the monster chasing her until Miki is able to hide. Being caught by the monster results in instant death and a game over. The monster disappears if Miki hides successfully and does not appear during the day (though other strange things happen then). The monster appears each night and chases and terrorises Miki. The only time the monster appears during the day is when Miki gets trapped down the well and the monster appears in the tunnels and attacks her; however, it does not kill her and merely knocks her unconcious. After being rescued by Shinji Miura, Miki tells Shinji about the monster. Shinji, however, suggests that the monster is actually a vivid hallucination. Miki can either agree or insist the monster in real. On the fifth night, Miki will always find the monster hanging from a rope in the study, where she found her aunt after she committed suicide three years ago, thus implying the monster's true identity. The monster will drop down and advance upon Miki. If Miki chose to believe the monster is just her imagination, she stands still, insisting it can't hurt her because it's not real. However, the monster attacks Miki and apparently kills her, with a newspaper article stating that Miki was found dead soon after, though no details are given. However, if Miki does believe the monster is real, she will flee to the basement, with the monster pursuing. The monster will corner Miki, but will stop in its tracks when a stuffed teddy bear falls in front of it. Miki realises the teddy was the one Yuriko made for her before she lost her baby. She also realises the monster is actually her aunt's ghost and apologises for not being there for Yuriko, calling the monster by Yuriko's name and telling her she loves her. Yuriko lunges at Miki, but does not kill her and she found unconscious by Shinji. The monster is not seen again afterwards; presumably, Yuriko's spirit can rest now that Miki has come to terms with what happened three years ago. However, given that Miki is diagnosed as a schizophrenic in the Good Ending and no trace is ever found of the monster, it's possible that Shinji was right and there was never really a monster. In this case, the monster was a vivid hallucination triggered by Miki's feelings of guilt over Yuriko's death. trivia Interestingly, a similar zombie appears in Mad Father, another indie horror game. Category:Article stubs